1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interrogating device capable of performing a forward inference with the use of uncertain data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in resolving a problem with the use of an interrogating device capable of performing inference according to a forward inference control system, the facts and the rules are treated as being decided. Accordingly, where the inference is desired to be carried out with the use of uncertain data, a value indicative of the inference accuracy must be described as a positive value in a pattern of a conclusion section for the fact and the rule.
Also, a conflict resolution in the prior art forward inference control system is designed as to be carried out on the basis of a fact prepared by the execution of the rule.
As hereinabove discussed, in the prior art interrogating device based on the forward inference control system, the device can handle merely the decided fact and rule. When the uncertain fact and rule are to be handled, the value indicative of the accuracy must be positively described in a pattern of facts and a pattern of the conclusion section of the rules. Therefore, it is difficult to handle uncertain knowledge (facts and rules). In addition, according to the conflict resolution according to the prior art forward inference control system, priority is given to a new fact prepared by the execution of the rules. Therefore it is not possible to quickly give a conclusion of a high probability with knowledge used preferentially.
On the other hand, in the interrogating device having a backward inference control system, it is possible to perform an uncertain inference with the use of the degree of accuracy. However, since it is not possible to perform the uncertain inference with the forward inference control system, it is not possible to introduce the forward inference control system in the interrogating device having the backward inference control system.